This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for fastening the waist of pants and shorts.
There have been many attempts to create a smooth clothing appearance. In particular there has been a long felt but unmet desire to streamline the appearance of a user""s pant""s waist. Prior attempts have included the use of an elastic waist band, and an adjustable waist. None of the prior attempts is entirely satisfactory. The present invention addresses this need by providing a way to completely conceal a conventional belt and belt buckle.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which enables a user to use a conventional belt to secure his or her pants while completely concealing the belt from view.
Disclosed is a device for use in concealing a belt used to secure the pants. The device includes a liner fastened to the pants waist and cooperatively defining a continuous channel with the pants waist. One end of the liner overlaps the other end of the liner and is releasably fastened thereto, concealing the belt from view behind the liner.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a first tongue and first flap are provided on one end of the liner in a spaced apart relationship, and a second flap and a second tongue are provided on the other end of the liner in a spaced apart relationship. The second tongue overlaps the first flap is releasably secured thereto by the fastening means, and the first tongue overlaps the second flap is releasably secured thereto by the fastening means.
According to another aspect of the invention, the fastening means is one of a snap and a hook and loop material.
According to another aspect of the invention a fabric layer is attached to an exposed surface of the liner, concealing the liner from view.
According to another aspect of the invention the belt concealing device includes two liners, the first liner being attached to the pants waist and the second liner being attached to and cooperatively defining a continuous channel with the first liner. One end of the second liner overlaps the other of end of the second liner, concealing the belt is concealed from view.
The above-noted features and advantages of the present invention, as well as additional features and advantages, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.